


骑跛脚的马才最有滋味 全文

by fanhuaruzhen2077



Category: Diego Brando - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanhuaruzhen2077/pseuds/fanhuaruzhen2077
Summary: 文前预警：轻度言语侮辱与淫秽对话导致的暴力性行为和身体损伤（即便是作者我也不能接受的那种）雷这种文章请不要点开我觉得这对CP他们相处得应该不太开心，也没有非常活泼的感觉。
Kudos: 6





	骑跛脚的马才最有滋味 全文

迪亚哥用骑手马鞭的末端敲着自己的手指，双腿打开坐在无助的乔尼前，很明显，感觉到别扭的应该是乔尼。乔尼用没有知觉的膝盖（在金发男子的帮助下）跪在旅馆的潮湿小床上，他蜷起身子，用肘部支撑着身体，屁股对着迪亚哥高高翘起。  
“我从来没觉得你这么下流过，乔尼。”迪亚哥嘲笑道，他的尾音流露出并非仅仅拿他当消遣的暗示。“你觉得没被侮辱够吗？”  
乔尼的脸“唰”地一下变得通红，还好没被迪亚哥看到，如果没像自己的屁股一样红那就再好不过了。“闭嘴吧你。”他说道，假装漫不经心的样子。  
“我这样你有感觉吗？”迪亚哥话音刚落，一马鞭便打在了乔尼屁股上。乔尼被激得浑身一抖。“感觉不到吗？”迪亚哥露齿而笑。  
“我的下肢没有感觉，你个蠢蛋。”  
“如果你能感觉到疼那就好了。”迪亚哥倾身过去，小心地与乔尼肌肤相亲。他在乔尼耳朵旁边压低声音：“这就意味着你能感觉到我。”  
乔尼猛地转头看向他，但迪亚哥早就站了起来，再一次狠狠地用马鞭抽打乔尼的屁股。乔尼浑身一震，极力找寻一些可以抓住的东西。  
“隔着衣服我都能知道你的小屁股有多红，”迪亚哥笑道，他的言语就像催情剂，伴随着他在赛马运动上取得的荣誉持续发酵。“你知道的对吧，自我们第一场比赛以来，我就一直想这么做了——尤其是在你即将胜过我的那个节点上。那个节点，最能满足我了。”这时，他靠近乔尼左耳，压低声音：“杰洛……杰洛他知道我们在做这种事会作何感想呢？会不会特别沮丧呢，对于不能‘提枪上场’的事……”  
“不许把他扯进这种事里！”乔尼紧咬着牙齿——他又被抽了一鞭子。不知道是被抽打的结果还是长时间的支撑，他的胳膊开始麻木了。  
“为什么？”迪亚哥一边用手指捻着马鞭一边打量着床上人儿的身体曲线，最后，他的目光停留在了屁股的位置。“你不想让他看见你发情的样子吗？你其实是想让他来纾解你的欲望的吧？但是杰洛对这种事不感兴趣——所以你找到了我？”  
乔尼不知道自己为什么会鬼使神差地来到了这里，他也不知道自己为什么一他想起迪亚哥来脸就开始发烧，迪亚哥一站在他身前他就浑身颤抖——就像现在这样，不断地承受着迪亚哥特有的羞辱和抽打，一次又一次。他真的很感激迪亚哥没有和他面对面进行这些事情——不然哆哆嗦嗦射出来也是有可能的。一想到杰洛会知道，他有点接受不了。杰洛不会知道的，乔尼永远不会告诉杰洛这种耻事，而杰洛愿不愿意分享就是另一回事了。在这个宾馆的小床上，他和杰洛没有半点关系。  
“怎么，说不出话了？五秒之后你可要再挨一鞭子喽。”  
“五……四……三……二……好吧，那你就活该挨着一下子，你这个可怜的——”马鞭划过空气，发出呼呼的声响——  
“骚货！”一次又一次，乔尼痛得大叫，浑身震颤着。  
没给乔尼喘息的机会，迪亚哥放下马鞭，把乔尼的衬衫提到胸口。“自己脱。”  
乔尼褪下一直袖子，夜晚的冷气让他打了个寒颤。不经意间，他弓起了自己的背。他连迪亚哥的手在哪里扶着他的身体都不知道——这种感觉没有情趣，甚至还有一些距离感。  
“天啊，你真的很喜欢这样……不是吗？”迪亚哥用力掌掴床上人的屁股，连续两次之间停顿一会儿，好让乔尼更深切地感受疼痛。“你真是只小野猫，亲爱的。”  
“你不知道的事情还多着呢。”乔尼气喘吁吁，用只有自己能听到的音量说着。对于恐龙来说，这种话竖起耳朵就可以听到。  
“你还有别的性癖？”  
喜欢被虫子叮咬后鼓起的小包这种事情，乔尼才不会让迪亚哥知道。他窃喜，笑话迪亚哥会对性癖感兴趣。在迪亚哥又一次抽打下，他发出了一声混着娇喘的不由自主的呻吟。  
“啧啧，有事瞒着我，你个小狐狸。”  
“你说这句话不合适吧，臭恐龙。”  
乔尼为这句话又挨了三鞭子，而且每一鞭抽的位置都不相同。他向前蜷缩着身子，用手肘费力地支撑全身的体重。在他喘粗气的空当，迪亚哥低下头开始脱乔尼的鞋袜，之后是长裤和内裤，他把内裤松松垮垮的挂在乔尼的脚踝。这种后入体位无疑最适合乔尼。  
迪亚哥后退，欣赏自己的杰作。乔尼的屁股粉的发红，呈十分漂亮的不对称图案。“你的姿势可真像个畜生。”  
“你不是喜欢这样吗？你个连马都操的恐龙。”  
乔尼的脊柱传来剧痛，他的手肘瞬间脱力，连同上身狠狠摔在了床上。当他试着重新支撑起来的时候，有什么东西好像掉在地上了。他感觉到一只戴着手套的手抚上她的屁股，在最痛的部位揉捏打转，然后使劲打了它一巴掌。又烫又硬的柱状物体在他的臀缝之间摩擦着，这让乔尼的脸更红了，意识也如不受控制般逐渐模糊。  
迪亚哥冷哼一声，对乔尼的反应十分满意。“至少，我的跛脚马可不只有一种骑法。”  
“闭嘴，”乔尼知道他话语里的挖苦味。他的脸更红了。  
“如果你喜欢，我可以不用润滑就进去——像牲口交配那样，如何？”  
乔尼摇头，把自己的脸藏在床单里，身体伴随着迪亚哥的不断深入而颤抖。这时候，迪亚哥不管说什么过分的话他都不会在意了。  
迪亚哥的阴茎在他的肠壁里慢慢胀大，乔尼紧紧抓住床单，只能默默承受这一切。他最后一点理智被逐渐进入的大肉棒捣碎，他放松身体让迪亚哥进去，这根肉棒越来越深，仿佛在探索乔尼的深度。乔尼渴望迪亚哥从后面抱住他，想用自己的后背感受骇人恶兽的表皮，想要迪亚哥用恐龙的又黏糊糊，形状怪异的舌头挑逗他的颈窝和耳根——这些想法真够羞耻的，就像在做春梦一样。事实上，迪亚哥只用一只手掌扶住乔尼的腰，和他保持着最少的肌肤接触。  
乔尼叫了一声——他可怜的小屁股又挨打了，混合着愉悦的疼痛感像洪水一般把他淹没，“好好服侍我吧，你这个没用的牲口。”乔尼身体僵硬，只能用被顶碎的呻吟声回应。  
里面被填满了。背后位对乔尼来说真的很新奇，他也对这种来自竞争对手的生猛深深着迷，尤其是迪亚哥布兰度。当乔尼一声不吭时，迪亚哥会打破操干的节奏，整根进入整根拔出，让他欲罢不能，眼泪在眼眶里打转。迪亚哥落下轻吻，挑逗般轻拍身下人的屁股。“要进去了哦。”  
迪亚哥调整了一下姿势，双手把握住乔尼的腰，按自己的节奏把乔尼疯狂地操干着。不断地挺进和深入让乔尼精神恍惚。他能感觉到，肠壁里的肉棒胡乱地抽插着——他的身体喜欢的不得了。小乔尼随着身体的动作弹跳着——很明显迪亚哥对它不感兴趣，乔尼伸手快速上下撸动，想和抽插的频率一致。  
一阵短暂的高潮过后，乔尼感觉到他的身子被抬起几厘米，好奇怪，自己就像是在迪亚哥命令下奔跑的赛马一样。像是余晖一点点消失一般，身体里的异物感慢慢减退，小乔尼无精打采地低垂着，唯一能把乔尼拉回现实的是迪亚哥的喘息声——意识回到了破破烂烂的小旅馆房间，回到了他的废腿支撑不住身体重量的节点，回到了被同台竞技的对手疯狂操干、填满的现实——短暂的欢愉之后，耻辱感爬上了他的脊梁。  
迪亚哥抽出来，穿好长裤。他一言不发，把马鞭和乔尼的衬衫拿起来在床头抖了抖。乔尼不想接受，迪亚哥意识到了他的心思，僵在原地。空气中充满着尴尬——这个时候迪亚哥和乔尼都不愿意再和对方多待一秒钟，他们“在一起”的时间太久了。  
“你需要我帮你——”  
“我自己能行。”  
迪亚哥转过身去，他的马靴在老旧的地板上噔噔作响。等迪亚哥关上门走出房间后，乔尼完全瘫倒在了床上，眼泪不受控制地浸湿了衬衫。


End file.
